


Bruised

by JJ_salinas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, I'm Bad At Summaries kinda, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, fluff kinda, ooc kinda?, rated T for curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_salinas/pseuds/JJ_salinas
Summary: Iwaizumi always fought for his friends verbally never physically. But this time was different.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge. This is my first post on here but it isn't my first fanfic online.

Iwaizumi was the one to stand up for all his friends and the people he loved. But one day, he got into a fight for fun. Even though he won, he felt restless. While in a thought, his body started to move on it’s own. The ace ended up at his childhood friend’s house. Without knocking, the taller of the two noticed the male from outside his window. So he ran down the stairs frightening his mother and father who were sitting in the living room. He opened the door quickly and looked at the male in front of him with wide eyes. “I-iwai-chan?” He asked softly as he saw the male’s bloodied lip and fist.

“Let’s go to my room” He pulled the shorter one in and ran up to his room after closing the door. He leaned on the door as he looked at his best friend. “What happened to you?” He asked and moved his hand up to the bruised face of the male in front of him. “I..Uh..I got into a fight..They were talking shit about you. I couldn’t have them continue it.” Iwaizumi growled and looked down at the ground. “I’m sorry, Oikawa” He muttered and pulled his face away from his hand. The darker haired male sat on the bed and shook his head. “You should see the other guy though” He chuckled trying to make the room feel less awkward. “Look, they were saying how girly and very flamboyant you looked. It made me really fucking pissed, I didn’t like the idea of them making fun of my boyfriend.” He growled as he looked down while his boyfriend walked in front of him.

Iwaizumi looked up at the taller one and smiled softly before wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his stomach. “It’s fine. You don’t have to fight for me. The words don’t hurt me anyways. And please don’t try to fight me on this. Plus a lot of girls only like me because I look like a person who is very close with women and will do mostly anything for them.” Oikawa laughed and pushed the male back into the bed, so he could lay on his chest. They stayed cuddling for a little bit before the setter’s parents walked into the room. They weren’t homophobic but they didn’t know about the relationship the boys had with each other. The mother gasped as she looked at the two. Oikawa’s face was completely pale while he looked at the two adults standing in the doorway of the room. “Uh..Mr. and Mrs. Oikawa, I could explain. Please let me explain before something happens, okay?”

They both nodded and waited for the lie the older male was going to tell. “Uh..I can’t make up a lie right now, so I’m going to tell the truth. Me and Tooru have been dating since our first year of high school, we were afraid to tell you and my parents since we didn’t know if you were homophobic” The lighter brown haired male flinched when he heard his father’s voice. He was scared since his father was more blunt than his mother. “That is totally not true. Me and Aiko are not homophobic, plus Tooru we always thought you were either going to date him or that Kageyama kid you always ranted about” Daiki or Tooru’s dad laughed and shook his head while Oikawa gagged. “I would never date that little shit! That's disgusting!” He growled then whined as the smaller one hit him on the back of the head. "Iwai-chan! Not in front of my parents" He pouted as he looked up at the male he was still laying on.

"Then don't say shit like that about Kageyama!" The one under him growled and rolled his eyes. "I need to call my mom and tell her that I will be home late sine this one wants my attention" He sighed and sat up. "Just tell her that you are going to spend the night." Aiko smiled before closing the door to the setter's room. "Oh, thank you Mrs. Oikawa!" He shouted as he shoved the the other one off of him to grab his phone. "Rude. You know you could have asked me to get your phone for you instead of shoving me off" He cried as he laid on the floor. Hajime laughed and sat back down as he called his mom. "Hey, mom I'm going to be spending the night at the Oikawa's tonight. Yes, I have clothes to change into here don't worry" He smiled and shook his head. 

"Yeah. I love you too bye" He sighed and placed his phone on the desk. "Come on, you little baby. Let's cuddle and watch movies on the computer" He smiled and laid down right on the bed. Tooru jumped next to him and placed the laptop on the other's lap as he cuddled into his side. "Can we watch Godzilla again?" Iwaizumi asked as he logged into the laptop. "Yes, as long as we could watch the first Alien after it" They both laughed and watched the movies. Soon after the first forty minutes of the Alien movie Oikawa started to fall asleep. The ace looked down at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled softly as he turned off the computer. He kissed the males head before turning so he could cuddle the male into his chest. Tooru shifted a little and cuddled into his chest a little more before whispering "Good night, I love you" Iwaizumi smiled again and whispered into the males hair. "You too"

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short but I will be posting on here the most I could. I like to take requests since I can't make a choice myself. welp, so if you have one don't be afraid to comment one. Anyways, see y'all next time.


End file.
